


Christian's New Toy

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band), The Life of Riley (Band)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian has just met a very pretty boy and wants to take him home. Now all he has to do is convince Steve that it's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christian's New Toy

Steve looked up, curious expression on his face as Christian walked towards him. His lover looked decidedly smug and was tugging along behind him a blond-haired, wide-eyed, pink-cheeked boy with lips bruised from kissing. At least Steve hoped he wasn’t actually a boy, that for as much of a twink look he had that he was actually a man. Not that he for a second thought that Christian would ever acquire an under-age toy, but...

"Look what I found!" Christian was all but bouncing where he stood. He leaned in to kiss Steve. "He was on the dance floor all on his own. He looked lonely," Christian insisted, reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair. "He's so pretty. And a good kisser. Can we keep him?" 

Steve sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "You know what happened last time," he said gently.

Christian's fingers tightened around the boy's wrist, making him yelp. "I know," he said, ducking his head, chagrined. "I miss Jenny," he said softly. He caught a glimpse of the boy out of the corner of his eye. "But this time it'll be different," he promised emphatically. "I'll love him and I'll feed him and I'll play with him and..."

"Just no calling him your squishy," Steve insisted, chuckling.

The boy's already wide green eyes grew impossibly wider and he started struggling against Christian's hold on him, albeit ineffectually. A soft whine escaped the boy, catching Steve's attention. Steve frowned and kissing Christian's pout from his lips, uncurled Christian's fingers from around the boy's wrist. The boy met Steve's eyes, a tentative smile curling the corners of his lips. He rocked back on his heels and rubbed his wrist. Indecision flashed across his face and his eyes darted between Steve, Christian and the club exit.

When the boy made no move to leave, Steve grinned at Christian, and then motioned for the boy to take the stool next to him. "What your name, kid?"

"Riley," the boy replied, his tongue darting out to wet his lips in a way that made   
Christian whimper and adjust his suddenly too tight jeans. 

"Hi Riley," Steve murmured. He leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips. He smiled when Riley opened up under him; lips parting as they kissed, long and slow. "I'm Steve," he continued when he pulled back. "And this is Christian." Christian stepped forward, stepping between Riley's legs and curling his hand around the back of his neck and kissing him thoroughly, fucking his mouth with his tongue until Riley was flushed and panting. 

"How old are you, son?" Christian asked. 

"22." 

Christian hopped up onto Steve's lap and kissed him; tongue trailing across his cheek. Nuzzling his neck, he sucked on Steve's ear lobe. "You know you wanna..." he whispered, teeth tugging at the silver ring. He smirked when Steve didn't disagree.

"Do you wanna come home with us, Riley?" 

Riley met Steve's eyes, then Christian's. He licked his lips and grinned. "Fuck yeah." 

Steve grinned at Riley. "OK then," he said simply. He caught the bartender and ordered three shots of JD. They quickly downed them before Christian and Steve each took one of Riley's hands and led him out of the club.

~El Fin~


End file.
